


Dancing

by pulangaraw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Dance with me,“ he said, holding out his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

"This doesn't work,“ Ray said when he came out of the bathroom, hair still wet and sticking out at odd angles. Not that this differed much from his normal look.

Fraser was still sitting on the edge of the bed. At Ray's voice he looked up and swallowed. Ray didn't wait for one of Fraser's polite nothingnesses, but continued. "It's like we're walking on eggshells around each other lately. And I'm not an eggshell-kinda guy.“ He fixed Fraser with a glare.

Fraser bowed his head, "I understand. I'm sorry, Ray.“

"No!“ Ray exploded, "That's exactly what I'm talking about. Eggshell-dancing. You're always polite, always backing down. Always apologizing. It's driving me crazy. I want what we had before. I want you. The real you. I can't keep dancing around you all the time, Fraser!“ Ray's hands were balled into fists.

Fraser was studying the tips of his highly polished boots as if they held the answer to all of life's questions. Finally he said, almost too quiet for Ray to hear, "I thought you liked dancing.“

Ray gaped.

Then he abruptly turned around and went to the stereo in the corner of the room. He turned it on, fumbling with the buttons for a while. When the first chords floated through the room he went back to Fraser.

"Dance with me,“ he said, holding out his hand.

Fraser still didn't look at him. But he looked up at Ray's outstrechted hand. Ray could see him lick his lower lip. "Ray, I can't... You said so yourself -“

"Fraser,“ Ray's voice was sharp, almost threatening.

"Yes,“ Fraser answered Ray's first request. Still not looking up he took Ray's hand and let Ray lead them to the middle of the room.

Ray brought his hands around Fraser's middle and, after hesitating shortly Fraser did the same.

Ray had chosen a slow, easy song. Something that didn't require a pre-learned set of steps, but that you could just let wash through your body.

Fraser felt stiff against him. Like he was dancing with a wooden board. Ray supressed a sigh. He moved his lips to Fraser's ear and whispered, "Let go, Fraser. Just let go.“

He held Fraser close and they swayed with the music.

It took a while, but finally, finally Fraser relaxed, the tension in his body eased and he gave in to Ray's rhythm. He molded against Ray's body and Ray closed his eyes, let the music move him and revelled in the closeness. This was nice. This was what he'd missed ever since their partnership had become... well, a different kind of partnership.

Yes, on one level they were closer than before. They'd kissed and done stuff. But sometimes it felt as if they were miles appart. As if they suddenly didn't know each other any more. They'd lost their swing. Everything suddenly seemed fragile, easy to break...

But now, in this moment, they were back. They were a team again. Two sides of the same coin. Fitting perfectly together. A duett.

"This is nice,“ Ray murmured.

Instead of an answer, Fraser tightened his hold and seemed to come even closer. Molding himself around Ray, until Ray couldn't tell anymore were he himself ended and Fraser began.

Yeah, they were a duett, alright.


End file.
